


Said I Loved You/Still The One

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Future CWC ficSaid I Loved You - Angel's POVStill The One - Buffy's POV





	1. Said I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics of chapter one by Michael Bolton; the title and lyrics of chapter two by Shania Twain  
> Lyrics in italics

I made a mistake. And yet in some ways I didn’t. I thought that if we were apart, distance and time would help us move on. I was wrong. Distance and time just made us mature emotionally and realise that we cannot be with anyone else. We belong together.

And so I came to you and laid my heart on the line, hoping that we could get our relationship back on track. We talked for hours. And then we made slow and sensuous love. We explored every inch of the others body, rediscovering old delights and finding new pleasures. Our bodies in perfect synchronicity, moving towards the same goal.

Afterwards we lay together spent. I remembered your words from the day that only I hold the memories of. Pleasantly numb. The words that I hold as close to my undead heart as the memories themselves. I made you feel that way and I will always be in awe of that. In my two hundred and fifty plus years I have never before ‘touched’ someone the way you said I did you. Of course I have been with other women, but there has never been any emotional connection. You are the first woman, the only woman, that I have ever wanted to commit to.

We are going to face opposition but we will fight all the way. Now we have found our way back to each other’s arms there is no way that we are letting go. Together we are strong; apart we are just empty shells. Going through the motions. Barely existing.

We can’t be together tonight, I had loose ends to tie up in LA, but I want you to know that I am thinking of you and counting the minutes ‘til I can hold you again. That’s why I have rung Sunnydale’s local radio station and asked them to play a song for you.

 _You are the candle, love’s the flame_  
_A fire that burns through wind and rain_  


 _Shine your light on this heart of mine_  
_Till the end of time_  
_You came to me like the dawn through the night_  
_Just shinin’ like the sun_  
_Out of my dreams and into my life_  
_You are the one, you are the one_  


 _Said I loved you but I lied_  
_‘Cause this is more than love I feel inside_  
_Said I loved you but I was wrong_  
_‘Cause love could never ever feel so strong_  
_Said I loved you but I lied_  


 _With all my soul I’ve tried in vain_  
_How can mere words my heart explain_  
_The taste of heaven so deep so true_  
_I’ve found in you_  
_So many reasons in so many ways_  
_My life has just begun_  
_Need you forever, I need you to stay_  
_You are the one, you are the one_  


 _Said I loved you but I lied_  
_‘Cause this is more than love I feel inside_  
_Said I loved you but I was wrong_  
_‘Cause love could never ever feel so strong_  
_Said I loved you but I lied_  


 _You came to me like the dawn through the night_  
_Just shinin’ like the sun_  
_Out of my dreams and into my life_  
_You are the one, you are the one_  


 _Said I loved you but I lied_  
_‘Cause this is more than love I feel inside_  
_Said I loved you but I was wrong_  
_‘Cause love could never ever feel so strong_  
_Said I loved you but I lied_  


 _Said I loved you_  
_But this is more than love I feel inside_  
_Said I loved you…but I lied_  



	2. Still The One

When you left me I thought my whole world was going to come crashing down around my ears. I had never experienced such pain and I couldn’t see a way through it, it consumed my very being.

Gradually I began to break through, or at least that’s what I called it. I made some very stupid mistakes. Their names were Parker and Riley.

The day you turned up on my doorstep I was ready to send you away. But my heart made me give you a chance. We talked, something that we had never done before in our relationship. And then we made love. As soon as you were inside me I knew I had been living a lie. Without you I was nothing.

As we lay together afterwards I felt content. I also felt as if I had been there before. My mind tried to grasp at the image that flickered and danced just out of reach but it wasn’t to be. I gave up and concentrated on the now. I was home and it was the only place I wanted to be.

Nothing is going to come between us. Now I have you again I am never letting you go. This is about us. Everyone else can go to hell.

I’ve just heard the dedication you placed for me and, if it is possible, my love for you grows. I wish I could be with you tonight. One night apart is a lifetime, but bearable because I know this time tomorrow we will be holding each other. Until then I am going to follow your lead and send you all my love with a record. I know you’ll be listening to your favourite station while you pack. This is for you Babe, I love you.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love_  
_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_  
_And after all this time, you’re still the one I love)_  


_Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we’ve come my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_  
_We knew we’d get there someday_  


_They said “I bet they’ll never make it”_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We’re still together still going strong_  


_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You’re the one I want for life_  
_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_  


_Ain’t nothing better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I’m glad we didn’t listen_  
_Look at what we would be missing_  


_They said “I bet they’ll never make it”_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We’re still together still going strong_  


_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You’re the one I want for life_  
_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_  


_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You’re the one I want for life_  
_(You’re still the one)_  
_You’re still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_  


_I’m so glad we made it_  
_Look how far we’ve come my baby_  



End file.
